De tejones y experiencias
by Piautos
Summary: ―¡No puedo Neville! No puedo ―rompió a llorar. Si eso le hubiera pasado en Hogwarts estaba segura que habría terminado por dominar aquello. (Recopilación para la Copa de las Casas del Foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black).
1. Septiembre 2018

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Vivirlo**

Cedric vio volar todas esas escobas por encima de su cabeza. Vio como Krum atinaba esa finta para poder acabar con una mínima dignidad ese encuentro. Vio como su padre se emocionaba al ver que Irlanda ganaba el Munidal de Quidditch ese año. Cedric tuvo claro que quería llegar a ser como esos jugadores. Que eso era algo que él quería vivir.

Cedric vio como las brujas cargaban a los niños pequeños en sus brazos y salían despavoridas. Vio como esos magos encapuchados quemaban y escampaban el dolor y la angustia. Vio como su padre corría, a su lado, mirando que él le estuviera siguiendo todo el rato. Cedric entendió que ese accidente no sería algo que solo pasará una vez, al oír a su padre hablar con Arthur Weasley. Pero él entendió que no podía tener miedo, pasará lo que pasará.

Pero en realidad, Cedric nunca pudo llegar a imaginar hasta donde llegaría el suceso de ese verano. En realidad, Cedric nunca pudo llegar a vivirlo.

* * *

Empezamos la primera participación con Cedric Diggory, en el verano del 94.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Noviembre 2018

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Morir**

Estaba pálida, llevaba al menos dos meses así. No se podía levantar de la cama, temblando como una hoja caída de un árbol. Se estaba marchitando como las flores que tenía en la mesilla de noche pero que se negaba a dejar que las cambiaran porque había sido un regalo de la niña.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y por las noches solo hacía que toser aunque bebiera agua para no tener la garganta seca. Estaba más delgada y había perdido ese porte señorial que tiempo atrás había tenido. No podía ni pasar las páginas de los libros y era su niño quien leía ahora los cuentos durante las noches oscuras.

Astoria Greengrass suspiraba, inminente la llegada de su muerte. Y la noche en que finalmente esa maldición acabó con ella dos lágrimas surcaron su tez blanca, recordando todos los malos tragos que había pasado y toda la felicidad que la había llenado.

* * *

La segunda participación va con Astoria Malfoy, neé Greengrass. La maldición utilizada no tendría nombre, ya que no se especifica cuál fue la que afectó a la mujer, más allá de poder saber que fue una maldición de sangre echada a un miembro antiguo de la familia y que rebotó en ella después de generaciones.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Diciembre 2018

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Ave al volante**

Trabajo tenía a saber como funcionaba cada maldito botón y manecilla de ese aparatejo muggle como para que el señor del traje, que en teoría tenía que ser un profesor, se burlará de él como si fuera un niño pequeño sin conocimiento de nada. De acuerdo que quizás había aprobado el examen teórico gracias a algún que otro hechizo para copiar, y quizás también hacía solo eso para demostrar a Hermione que valía para más que hacer bromas pero le daba rabia igual.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en poner las manos correctamente en el volante del _cocue_ , _cecho_ o como se llamara eso. Esperaba que su padre no se enfadara mucho si utilizaba el hechizo _confundus..._ ¿Le podía llevar entonces a él en la maquinita esa, no? Rió al imaginarse a su padre sentado en un cachivache como ese mientras lo regañaba.

—¿Weasley, Ronalds?

—Ronald, señor. ¿No le parece curioso ese pato?

El señor del traje, que le llamó por su nombre dos veces equivocadamente, giró la cabeza justo para ver llegar y estamparse contra la ventana un enorme pato de cuello verde esmeralda. Los ojos le iban a salir de las órbitas cuando le preguntó que le pasaba. Tartamudeaba y no podía acabar de producir una sola palabra, le recordó a Goyle una vez en clase de McGonagall. Se levantó y fue a la ventana, sacando el pato. No podía dejar de reírse del hombre que había sacado un pañuelo para secarse el sudor de la frente. El examinador pareció recuperar el color de la cara.

—S..señor Weasley, gracias por quitar ese pájaro de la ventana. T...tome el carné.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Febrero 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Amelia**

La tenía en sus brazos en el momento en que entraron. Era pequeña y pelirroja, con unos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad; se había puesto a llorar al oír el grito desgarrador de su madre. «¡Amelia, corre! ¡Llevatela!»

Sin pensar, solo agarrando bien fuerte a Susan. Sin pensar, pero llorando. Sin pensar, todo a su alrededor se movía. Sin pensar.

Era consciente de que no quedaría nadie si los mortífagos realmente los habían encontrado. Era consciente de que se había quedado sola.

Miró bien donde se había aparecido y respiró. La habitación estaba cerrada con llave desde dentro. Abrazo fuerte a Susan, ahora en adelante solo serían ellas dos.

Años más tarde Susan, ahora Macmillan, daría a luz a una niña pelirroja y pequeña. Se llamaría como aquella persona que había sido como una madre para ella. Amelia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Septiembre 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Augurar**

Era un pájaro bonito. De un color verde oscuro, más incluso que el escudo de Slytherin. Estaba escondido en medio de las grietas de la torre, mirándola, asustado. Tenía un pico de un profundo color negro, más incluso que esa noche. Y entonces empezó a cantar.

No era un canto bonito, ni mucho menos. Hannah ya había oído cantar a los augureys, tiempo atrás. Mas significaba una cosa: se acercaba tormenta.

Empezó a llover pocos minutos después y vio como el ave desplegaba sus alas y salía por la ventana en la que ella había estado parada mirando los escombros. Entonces supo... Supo que esa tormenta los iba a ayudar a todos. Hogwarts quedaría limpio y listo para empezar de nuevo. Hogwarts saldría adelante, como lo haría ella misma y todos sus compañeros. Como lo harían magos y muggles.

Y dio gracias a esa ave, con la certeza de que todo mejoraría.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Octubre 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Este fic ha sido beteado por_ Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter. Mil gracias.

* * *

 **Timor**

Grito. Uno, dos, tres. Alma desgarrada. Uno, dos, tres. Silencio. Y de nuevo, gritos. Uno, dos, tres. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Su respiración era agitada, el aire entraba a duras penas en sus pulmones y no podía dejar de recordar aquel sonido que se le había metido dentro del cerebro durante, con aquella, quince noches. Era un niño de segundo, no recordaba muy bien su cara. Lo había tratado de olvidar.

Grito. Uno, dos, tres. Lágrimas. Uno, dos, tres. Silencio. Uno, dos, tres. Silencio. Uno, dos. Grito. Entonces, reconoció esa voz. Susan.

Corría por aquellos pasillos sin fijarse bien en todo. Algo le hacía escocer las entrañas, le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Susan? Empuñó la varita con fuerza. Un grupo de alumnos, Crabbe en medio del círculo. Crabbe y alguien en el suelo, tirada; pelirroja.

Un grito, suyo. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Crabbe saliendo del círculo. Ernie empuñando su varita. El miedo, el miedo de perderla. La valentía, el enfrentamiento. Y la imperdonable.

Un grito y despertar. Sin luz en la enfermería salvo una vela tintineante, casi consumida. El temblor de sus manos, el dolor en el momento que trató de incorporarse. Un gruñido y unos pasos. Y ella. A su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos pero una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Ella, también con un leve temblor. Ella, a salvo.

Y el miedo de nuevo en su estómago, presente como el primer día. Como recordatorio, fuego para la resistencia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Noviembre 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Pistas para mi personaje: Su familia es uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Sabe oclumancia. Vivió con miedo el regreso de Voldemort

* * *

 **Óνειρο**

 _Mata a Dumbledore._ Soñaba cada noche con esos ojos rojos, mirando fijamente a su padre. Soñaba con él mismo bajando la cabeza ante la oración. _Mata a Dumbledore._

Y se despertaba de esos sueños con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, la mirada de sus compañeros de habitación dirigida hacia él. _Mata a Dumbledore._ Se despertaba con un grito ahogado, se despertaba con un empujón de Theo, se despertaba con un jarrón de agua de Blaise, se despertaba con la mente indefensa. Y volvía a encerrarse, sin hacer caso a la preocupación que emanaban otros por él. _Mata a Dumbledore_. Se despertaba cada día más solo.

 _Mata a Dumbledore._ Soñó una vez y otra con Katie Bell, sobrevolando. Soñó y soñó, el miedo lo llevaba a gritar para despertarse. Ya no podía hacer otra cosa. _Mata a Dumbledore._ Soñó con Weasley, envenenado. Soñó que moría en sus brazos. Soñó que sus ojos azules adoptaban un color más claro. _Mata a Dumbledore._

 _Mata a Dumbledore._ Soñaba en ojos rojos, en muertos, en matar y en morir. Soñaba en ojos azules, en el fracaso, en morir y en matar. Soñaba… Y el miedo hacía que regresara cada noche a aquel armario para intentar que el regreso del Señor Oscuro no volviera a ser su peor pesadilla.

* * *

Tuve mis dudas, pues relacioné enseguida la idea con Lucius. Acabé optando por Draco, pues su padre al inicio estaba muy seguro de sus lealtades al Lord. Así que, mi participación, con Draco Malfoy como protagonista. Como curiosidad: el título significa 'sueño'.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Mayo 2020

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

N/A. tipo de deficiencia, minusvalía o discapacidad: múltiple (ceguera y sordera). Personaje: Kevin Whitby.

* * *

 **Sentidos**

Tanteó la mesa para conseguir encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. En la portada había unos puntos que señalaban que era el libro muggle de _El Principito_. Se sentó en una de las butacas que tenía en su casa y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Entonces lo volvió a recordar.

 _―¡Kevin! ―oyó que lo avisaba Owen._

 _―¡Bombarda Maxima!_

 _Quien lo gritó lo hizo justo cuando él llegaba al lado de aquel enorme ventanal. Explotó. Los cristales se esparcieron por todo su alrededor, brillando por las fogatas que se habían levantado por el castillo. Entonces quedó rodeado por aquel zumbido profundo. Un hechizo lo alcanzó justo cuando notaba que algo se le clavaba en el cuerpo._

 _En San Mungo se despertó desconcertado. Notaba que había luz pero todo era negro. Habían tenido que utilizar una transcripción especial para que entendiera a los medimagos, a través del tacto._

 _''El cristal te dañó los ojos y el sonido los tímpanos''._

* * *

 _Existen las traducciones de los retos anteriores en catalán en **De teixons i experiències**._

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Mayo 2020 (2)

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

N/A. tipo de deficiencia, minusvalía o discapacidad: falta de una extremidad. Personaje: Hannah Abbott.

* * *

 **Glass**

Blandió la varita y vió como se acercaba la botella azul. Gruñó y volvió a mover la varita, sin conseguir acercar la verde, solo consiguiendo que la otra cayera al suelo con un enorme estrépito, rompiendose.

―¡Hannah!

Con cierta dificultad apareció su marido. Observó primero el estropicio del suelo y luego se fijó en cómo ella estaba intentando recogerlo, con la varita agarrada con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía la mandíbula tensada a causa de lo fuerte que la cerraba.

―¡No puedo Neville! No puedo ―rompió a llorar. Si eso le hubiera pasado en Hogwarts estaba segura que habría terminado por dominar aquello.

Neville movió su varita y dejó que la botella llena de medicamento se recogiera sola mientras abrazaba a su mujer. Era, sin duda, difícil adaptarse a trabajar con solo un brazo; pero Hannah hacía todo lo que podía para sobreponerse a la dificultad.

―Poco a poco Hannah, vamos a conseguirlo.

* * *

 _Existen las traducciones de los retos anteriores en catalán en **De teixons i experiències**._

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
